In the course of the last decade particularly great attention has been devoted by various research groups to the study of the flavour properties of heterocyclic compounds, viz. nitrogen containing heterocyclic compounds. Various pyrazines have been shown in the literature to have flavour implications and have been considered essential ingredients for the reconstitution of flavour compositions of different nature [see e.g.: Fenaroli's Handbook of Flavor Ingredients, CRC Press, Inc., Cleveland (1975), vol II, p. 692 and ff.; United Kingdom Pat. Nos. 1,156,472, 1,156,475 and 1,156,484].
Certain nitrogen containing heterocyclic derivatives belonging to the class of pyridines, pyrroles as well as thiazoles have also been described as possessing useful gustative properties [see e.g.: United Kingdom Pat. Nos. 1,156,483, 1,156,482 and 1,156,485]. Up to now, however, no suggestion has been formulated as to the possibility of using pyrimidic compounds as flavouring ingredients.